Godzilla: Rise of the Mecha
by GrantP28
Summary: Two years have passed since the Global Defense Force was established to combat the MUTOs. Since that time one monster has continued to pose a threat to mankind, Godzilla. Now, the authority has been given to create a weapon to eliminate him once and for all. But the world may not realize just how desperately they need the King of the Monsters. Sequel to War of the Monsters. R/R!
1. Prologue

May 23, 2016 9:32 P.M.

BP Oil Rigger #27, aka the _Western Horizon_

The night air was more quiet than any he had remembered in a long time as he stared out across the Atlantic Ocean toward the Gulf of Mexico, his thoughts on his family and friends back home in Galveston.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly wishing that he could get a moment to relax, but the recent maintenance failure in sector two told him that wasn't going to be possible anytime soon.

Climbing back down the ladder to the main section of the rig, the first sign of trouble came when he felt the shudder from below.

Almost as though they had hit something.

He glanced to the north side of the massive aquatic platform, noting a surge of water pushing toward them. Then the alarms sounded, loud and blaring to tell everyone there was a situation.

Quickly he made it to the bottom of the ladder, opened the hatch and saw the rest of his team trying to determine what they were up against.

One of the technicians working the radar screen turned to their superior and called out, "Its something huge sir, I have never seen anything like it."

The Chief Petty Officer looked over all of the readings, his eyes widening in shock and horror as he turned to their communications officer and yelled, "Get Florida Coast Guard on the line. Tell them we need emergency response right away!"

Another rumbling noise shook the entire platform as the officers ran to perform their tasks, something underneath them blew and a surge of fire shot up from the lower portion of the rig.

Rushing to the exterior railing, all of them paused in awe and terror as the threat made itself clear from the ocean floor. Slowly water poured off the sides of the towering behemoth, slowly rising to its full height and blocking the moon.

Although none of them had encountered the monster before, each on the crew knew that it was the fearsome beast that had attacked both San Francisco and Miami two years ago. As the shadow of the creature loomed over them, he felt very small and cold, unsure what would happen next.

Godzilla reared its head back, roaring to the heavens in anger and then smashed into the rig, clearly feeling the platform was some sort of enemy toward him.

"Evacuation procedures!"

He grabbed the railing feeling the whole structure begin to collapse as the titan continued his attack. They watched helpless as the metallic equipment around them became crushed as though it were mere scrap paper and his friends decided to take their chances by jumping into the freezing Atlantic below.

He watched and studied the creature as it's back spikes started to glow, realizing what was about to happen he ran with all his might down the walkway even as Godzilla let out a blast of his atomic breath.

Behind him the platform erupted and several shards of large metal plunged into the monster's hide, angering him further as his massive tail swiped at another large pylon.

He felt the large railing above him crush his leg with immense force as he was quickly pinned down watching his friends escape as best as they could. With more strength then he thought he had he pulled himself out from under the debris, grabbed ahold of the rail and limped to the closest lifeboat.

Five minutes later he had jettisoned into the western ocean, watching as the behemoth finished off the oil rig, a symphony of fire and smoke covering the dark heavens as he clung to the side of the raft and slowly fell into unconsciousness.


	2. One, Part One: Beijing Flight 313

Beijing Flight 313

May 24 7:32 A.M.

White hazy clouds formed just below their aircraft as he stared out the window, holding his glass of water in his right hand teadily as the plane shook once more and with his free hand gripped the arm of the seat.

Flashes of two years ago played out in his head as he thought back to the monstrous pteradon Rodan that took to the skies and devastated so much.

"Sir?"

He turned his head finally noticing the flight attendant that was leaning over the next row and then she pleasantly asked again, "Do you need a refill?"

He looked down at his glass and nodded before answering, "This time something with a good kick to it."

She nodded taking the glass and then walked toward the back of the plane as he looked at his slumbering assistant next to him, wishing he too could try and rest.

It had been a long trip for both of them to attend this conference in China, but well worth it. It seemed that some of the Eastern countries were finally taking the information he had to say seriously, and the Japanese scientist knew that with their support the future of the Global Defense Force would only be brighter.

Serizawa looked up at the screen that was mounted on his side of the cabin, realizing a news bulletin from the south Atlantic was coming in and he reached into the seat basket in front of him to get out the headphones so that he could listen.

"...still unsure what might have provoked the attack, but for now the entire area is quarantined."

"And what about survivors Tom? I understand at least two or three lifeboats were found by both Florida Coast Guard and the Cuban Navy?"

"That's right Janice, a Major Chance Isthomer, Lieutenant Commander Royce and several Petty Officers managed to escape the Western Horizon during the assault. They are preparing to make statements to the press by lunch."

"Thank you again, for CNN that was Tom Turner and if you are just now joining us then we ate interrupting your normal broadcasting for an emergency bulletin from the Global Defense Force. Late yesterday evening, roughly around midnight the monster Godzilla was captured on satellite image devastating this BP oil rig near the Florida coastline, we have been covering the disaster for the past few hours since we first became aware of it and now we are finally receiving a statement from the US President himself."

Serizawa narrowed his eyes as Whitmore took the stage and camera flashed even as the man spoke stating, "Nothing but sorrow fills my heart at a moment like this, so careless. Such brutal viciousness, it is something that we cannot ignore any longer. Which is why as of this time, I have conferred with the chief executives of the GDF board to declare that Godzilla is to be considered our top priority. We cannot allow such tragedy to strike again."

Abruptly Ishiro felt a hand on his shoulder and the scientist looked up to see a man wearing a black suit with a thin dark blue tie standing there. The Japanese man was about to ask what the stranger wanted but when the man flashed his air marshall badge he knew immediately. Nudging his assistant, Serizawa allowed Vivienne to wake up and commented, "My dear I believe we are about to make an unscheduled stop."

The British woman looked at the American marshall in surprise and then the man walked up to the front of the plane to alert the Captain. "What is going on?" Graham asked to which Serizawa pointed toward the news reports and explained, "It would seem we have a new threat to deal with. One I have been dreading for quite some time..."


	3. One, Part Two: Fort Magsaysay

Fort Magsaysay, the Philippines

May 24 11:30 A.M.

Two hours later the 747 made an unscheduled stop enroute to Tokyo at a private airfield on the northwestern shore of the massive island. The two scientists that were being summoned off of the plane got odd looks from the rest of the passengers as two soldiers bearing the uniform of the GDF entered and escorted them off the aircraft, a show of power that Serizawa felt was entirely unnecessary.

The commercial flight had promised that due to the delay all of the passengers would receive some sort of refund or coupon via email in the unforeseen future, a tactic designed for all of them to forget about the two researchers that were internationally famous for their connection to an organization that was now absorbed as part of the GDF.

Once outside, Doctor Serizawa spotted the person that had asked them to come here and adjusted his glasses commenting, "Admiral Daniels, its been quite awhile hasn't it?"

"Doctors, I wish the time allowed me to provide you both a pleasant tour of our facility. But sadly the situation has escalated quickly," the aged black man commented as he walked them toward the old Japanese castle that now served as a military base.

"We saw the news reports, has there been any further update from the West to explain what caused Godzilla to attack?" Vivienne asked. "You two are the experts in that department, not that it matters at this point and time though," Daniels answered as they prepared to go thru one of the metallic scanners.

"So President Whitmore's speech wasn't simply all talk. You are really considering a full frontal assault on the creature," Serizawa realized.

"GDF is coordinating a plan in connection with multiple European military agencies and several Pacific naval fleets. The US President is scheduled to present his plan of action this afternoon to a private board," the Admiral explained as they stepped thru the security barrier.

"There is one thing you have yet to inform us of, Admiral," Ishiro commented as they finally reached the interior of the base. "Why are you here?" Daniels asked with a smirk and waved his hand dismissively replying, "I thought that would have been obvious."

As they walked into a larger chamber which had a variety of special equipment all being fitted to new tanks and jet fighters, officers running around getting everything ready as a steady sound of the humming engines filled the air. Admiral Daniels gestured broadly toward all of the individuals in the room and said, "We all need to be on the same team here Doctor, no more secrets or running in the shadows. We can't afford a repeat of what happened two years ago."

"If there is something that you want to ask me, then do so," Serizawa said as they approached a balcony that looked over one of the training areas. The Admiral nodded fractionally before replying, "Project Kiryu, what do you know about it?"

The Japanese scientist sighed and muttered, "It was a failure. The dream of desperate men."

"I'm giving you a final chance to cooperate, keep in mind that the provisions you have been given for the past two years can easily be taken away."

Serizawa looked at the black man knowing that the other likely knew more than he was letting on and then shook his head and answered, "If you are wondering what became of the team I hired to recover that data, I'm afraid I don't know. After the Gotengo came under MI6 jurisdiction I lost track of them."

Daniels smirked and the pat him on the shoulder stating, "That wasn't so hard now was it?"

To their left a door opened and Ishiro saw a familiar face step into the room, the man the GDF had hired two years prior to hack into Elias Island.

Darrel Rikes.

"Doctor Serizawa, I guess under the circumstances I cant say this is a good time to see you again."


	4. One, Part Three: MI6

MI6

May 25 6:20 A.M.

Her fist hit its target again, a cloud of dust and powder splashing against her wrapped up hands as she again pummeled the punching bag, the heavy sack swaying back and forth as she watched the timer trying to break her previous record.

Finally the alarm went off and she stood back, walking to the edge of the mat where her water bottle was resting and knelt down to grab it. The tired girl drank almost the entire contents in one sitting as she used her free hand to wipe sweat from her brow and then for the first time saw a newcomer had entered the arena and been watching her.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," she remarked as she tossed the now empty bottle and grabbed her sweat rag.

"Agent Winters, it looks like you have been keeping yourself in good shape since you were reinstated," the man said walking toward her.

The redhead untied her ponytail and glanced at the man again, trying to recall if she knew the older bald man. "I'm Gary Forsythe, GDF Security Division, your rep proceeds you Sam," he explained extending a hand in friendship.

She ignored it recalling all too well the many times the GDF had tried to pull her from MI6 and send her to jail on trumped up charges.

"The reason that I'm here should be painfully obvious if you have been watching any news lately," Gary commented as she walked toward the locker room. Despite the fact that she was trying to use it as an excuse to ignore the bureaucrat he pushed thru the door and followed her anyway even as she got out her casual clothes.

"Godzilla, I wasn't aware that the GDF liked to go on suicide missions," Samantha stated dryly.

"There's a new program getting started that could be the end of the monster. The Director felt your previous experience aboard the Atragon could be useful," Forsythe commented.

"I stole a ship and evaded authority, which quality impressed him?"

"Your decision to make a move when the rest of the world stood in fear, we need that now, Sam," the man responded.

"Is this a volunteer thing or did you come here to tell me when my flight would be?"

He reached into his pocket and took out an airline ticket passing it to her.

She glanced at it and smirked saying, "Dubai, lovely."


	5. One, Part Four: Jet Jaguar

Classifed document ZERO-TETRA-MAGNUS

as authorized by Global Defense Force Security Director Anton Blake

The following information is pertaining to the military operation code named Project Jaguar, please delete all copies of this message once proper channels have been notified

June 16, 1978

Monarch authorized the funding for a team of specialists to work out proper functions of alien technology uncovered during Operation Kaiser. This included the possible application of said technology for the future protection of the free world.

July 1, 1978

The basic thesis of the operation was presented to a senior committee of Monarch executives in Seoul by Professor [name omitted from report by authorized party 3271]

The following is a portion of that transcript:

"Esteemed members of the committee, I would first like to think you for the honor of being allowed to speak before you today. As all of you are aware, I have been working with a team of experts in the South Pacific to unravel as much of the data from the lunar mission as we can, especially the interior of the Xilien ship which held all of their documents relating to the actual control of a genetic monster. Operation Kaiser has continued to be unsuccessful in uncovering a way to activate the technology that controlled this mutant, and the thesis I am presenting to you is an explanation of why and how we can move forward to unlock this. Doctor Serizawa has approached the same conclusion each time he has attempted to control the monster from an exterior perspective, and this is why it is my belief that a single controlling force is not possible with this alien tech. Operation Jaguar will allow a fully equipped team of scientists to join in a unified mental link that can be used for a sole purpose. Now before you are quick to dismiss such fanciful tales of telepathy and mind control, I implore you to read the accounts of the preliminary results I have documented. These brave men and women volunteered their time to this cause and I know if you believe in it as firmly as i do then we can move forward in our continued effort to keep this planet safe."

July 10

Monarch grants the use of 10,000,000.00 US$ for the project, resources and equipment are sent to labs in China and Japan for initial testing

July 12-15

First round of tests proves insufficient to establish link with the alien host. It is recommended that those using the equipment attempt to do so within a secure body suit to avoid mental strain

September 13

First body armor suit is completed by Dosaka Hirani, this suit protects the users entire body while operating the system designed to link to the alien host. The first attempt appears successful and further suits will be immediately put to use

September 14

For reasons unknown the host of Jet Jaguar 2 died during a mental link, it is believed he may have been acting alone to connect to the organism. However until a cause can be determined the suits will no longer be used

October 2

Doctor Serizawa presented his findings to declare the alien organ to be too dangerous for further study and Operation Jaguar was cancelled

February 14, 1979

All 7 body suits were relocated by Monarch Three Mile Island for further study

[End of data, all further information is classified to the incident that occurred on aforementioned island, please refer to it for any questions]


End file.
